Inevitable
by XxAGxX
Summary: The battle with the Red Death, he was just a mere hatchling. With the Bewilderbeast, a boy. Thereafter, this is my take on how he became a man. The inevitable was deemed to happen either way, and it takes much convincing to finally accept his place.


**First HTTYD Fanfic. Either a one-shot or a story-in-progress. It depends on you guys. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not, I repeat, I do **_**NOT**_** own HTTYD or anything related to it, dudes. I'm too not-awesome to come up with something awesome like this, am I right? **

Work. That's all he ever did now. Work was such a stupid thing, who invented it? It has got to be the worst thing since his name and _Snoggletog_. But alas it was his duty. And though it was too good to be true, being chief did have its perks. For instance, he could finally change Berk for the better. Not that it wasn't good before, but it did have its flaws. He was going to make sure the inevitable hail and snow were the only downside of Berk. He could never be the same great chief his father was, but he at least wanted to live up to his father's expectations, make him proud. The bad thing was, he tried too hard, a bit _too_ hard. He made mistakes here and there, he knew that. One of his mistakes, at least to himself personally, caused his father's death. And if a mistake of his caused a loss of a life, how many mistakes will he make that'll eventually turn Berk to ruin? In words, he was a bit arrogant. If he thought something, it will continue to be thought until proven otherwise. But that changed overtime because he thought peace could be made with Drago and look where that got him. Astrid had told him it was better that he stopped him now before any surprised attack or harm could be done. It was true, but it didn't change the fact he was responsible. And another thing, he had his mother. He had yet to get to know her a little better, her stories of 'back in the day', and explain how Berk went from dragon killing to dragon training. Valka was still unsure of the way dragons were handled, and didn't quite like the saddles and custom-made mechanical devices because it made dragons look like tools. Hiccup made sure she knew that wasn't the case. Though, It would probably be difficult to get used to the fact he won't find his dad in his too-big chair greeting him in the morning. To make matters worse, Snotlout made sure to remind him that he spent so much time avoiding his dad just because he didn't want to take up a responsibility as great as being chief. Thanks Snotlout, thanks for the guilt-trip. If only he could have a little more time to spend with him, or at least travel back in time and learn the things Stoick had tried so hard to teach him. He cursed under his breath, he wanted to be slapped a few dozen times for his stupidity. Two years at this and he had yet to get used to the mountain piles of work he had yet to do. Gobber had told him some time ago that when Stoick, Stoick _the Vast_ had begun chiefing, it was nothing but disaster and few believed he would be successful. It took his mother's agreeing to to believe that such a great chief like his father started out bad. He had a boost of hope then. Maybe there was a possibility that he- no. He sighed, and put his head against the table.

"Bad day?"

He turned around. Astrid approached the table and sat next to him. "What gave you that idea? My day consisted of work, sorting out problems, a few treaty signings, dealing with _Mildew_, and repairing _another_ one of Ruff and Tuff's disasters, I'm _filled_ with joy."

Sometimes she hated his sarcasm, he overused it. But then who _was_ he when he didn't? "Ah, yes, I see the happiness radiating from your face." She earned a glare. "That bad?"

He bit his lip. How can he tell her the many questions he was aching to ask? The emotion and stress he wanted to take out? The words to say it all? "You have no idea."

She felt bad. She couldn't ask the usual 'are you ok' because it was stupid and she knew he wasn't. She could never feel his pain. And she absolutely _hated_ it when he concealed his feelings for the sake of not showing weakness. She wanted to hear what was going on in that big head of his. Know the reason behind his pain. That he wasn't alone. Make him feel just a tad bit better at the least. He longed to be free, care-free, in the air where belongs, not handling the position thrust upon him. He had hoped he would become chief when he was ready, and what he didn't know, was that he already was. His self-loathing and negativity towards himself hid the fact he was a born leader both figuratively and literally. He personally believed his father was almost invincible, immortal even. So he was not even the least bit worried about being chief anytime soon. The great Stoick the Vast was undefeatable, nothing can shoot him down. Apparently plasma blast can…

"Head in the clouds?"

Did she _have_ to word it like that? "Ha, I wish. I just- I hope I can at least be _half_ the great chief my dad was. Or simply fly away from all this and never return. It would have been better for everyone. They won't have to suffer under my command."

"You know, you think too much. And if it weren't for you, dragons and Vikings would still be at war." He shrugged. He must really hate himself, he felt unwanted, and she was going to make sure that wasn't true. "I would never have had the chance to explore the skies with Stormfly." She added. He avoided contact and stared at his fingers. She went over to look down at his level. "The thing is, Hiccup, you don't have to surpass your dad to be a great chief. Just yourself, and I know you are capable of great things whether you believe it or not. Leadership isn't a job, it's an opportunity."

"For what? To show how much of a failure I am? I'm a Hiccup and _that_ will never change."

Okay, he really needs to stop that. She wants to yell at his face and just grab his pessimism and shove it up Odin's ass or simply send it to Hel. Instead, she smiles. "And I wouldn't change it for the world. It's a good thing. You don't think like us, you think like a Hiccup, and in most cases it's exactly what we need. You exceed where others fail."

"For all I know I can end Vikings for good." He adds as an excuse. He earns a punch to the rib. "Ow! What was that-"

"That's for not paying attention to what I'm saying. Hiccup, you are and never will be a failure, you just need the opportunity. You had it seven years ago and proved it to us, now do it again, only in different circumstances. Do it for Toothless, for your mom, for the dragons, for Berk, and most importantly for yourself. Please, can you at least attempt to try?"

He hesitated before nodding and giving her a smile. She was always there to help and had yet to thank her for it or return the favor. "Thanks. Without you, I'm pretty sure I would've died a hundred times over."

She laughs. "A thousand actually."

"Fine. A _thousand_ if it pleases you."

"It does. Thank you. And don't forget, you're worth more than you think you are." With that she leaves.

He watches as she closes the door and exits the Great Hall. He smiles and turns to write the last treaty when he notices a note.

'_Your mother and I will handle Berk tomorrow. Take Toothless out for a flight first thing in the morning and don't come back until your mind's been cleared. This isn't a suggestion, it's a command. You need it.'_

He sighs in relief and internally a festival is being held and does a celebratory air punch. He thanks the gods for someone like her. He will most definitely thank her later. He wonders for a second how they're going to handle the load of the day's work, but he can't argue or say no to a flight or to Astrid unless he has a death wish. He tucks the note away and finishes the paper before heading out for some shut eye to get ready for the morning's events.

**Did I… did I do it right? Sorry if it doesn't do it any justice. I just really love this movie and what the heck why not do a fic. I'm in line for claiming Hiccup as my own btw. I'm fine with any criticism, really.**


End file.
